Silent Night Holey Night
by Kim R
Summary: The war between the Castes is coming to a climax as blood continues to be spilt. But Marcus, recalling old memories on a weary night, tries to bring peace. (MarcusNeroon Slash story)


Title: Silent Night, Holy Night Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to JMS and Time Warner. Since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: The war between the Castes is coming to a climax as blood continues to be spilt. But Marcus, recalling old memories on a weary night, tries to bring peace. Notes: This is a 'short' story, and an AU, since all slash stories are. A short story for my own Holiday story challenge! 2nd Note: The song Silent Night belongs to someone.just not me. Rating: PG Pairing: Marcus/Neroon (Babylon 5 fandom) Archived: at (or will be archived at)  
  
If you want to archive it, please do, just let me know. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
" Silent Night Holy Night"  
  
It was late and the stars would be out soon, but for many the silver and gold lights had long since lost their appeal; war was like that, stealing a piece of your soul one day at a time, until you were nothing but a shadow.  
  
The civil war between the Religious Caste/Anla'Shoc and the Warrior Caste had been going for almost a year, sadly thriving within the last four months, as more and more blood was spilled, Minbari and Human.Anla'Shoc. At first it was simply mere skirmishes that could be easily dealt with, but one night four months ago, a zealot.Wind Sword Warrior had committed Dral'sha or black death, the Minbari word for suicide and in doing so blew up one of the smaller Training facilities that housed not only Anla'Shoc, but novice priest/priestess, over fifty people died, 39 Minbari and 14 Humans.the line was crossed and there was no turning back.  
  
Marcus had tried only once to sway Entil'Zha Delenn against all out war, even after the bombing/suicide, but she stood firm that the Warrior Caste only knew force and would have to be taught a lesson that the Religious Caste and the Anla'Shoc were the ones that would have to teach it. She also said that so long as Shakiri ruled as Shai Alyt, then she doubted peace was possible.  
  
So days of fighting in the streets turned into weeks and now it was months. Marcus had dearly hoped that when the Warrior Clan Council had removed Shakiri, stating he had decided to retire, when in truth, they were appalled to discover he had ordered the Wind Sword to perform such a heinous act, and then the Coucnil appointed Neroon as Shai Alyt, their war general, that things might change.but they did not. By this time there was a lot of blood between the two Castes and the poor Worker Caste members were caught up on the middle, dying for a fight that wasn't even theirs and it seemed that it was going to get worse, for Marcus had learned that both sides were trying to pull the Worker Caste Clans on their sides to make it a true civil war.and with the Shadows about, this was not the time, if there ever was such a time for such things.  
  
Once again Marcus had made his appeal to Delenn, but she said that so long as they others would not talk, then she had no choice but to fight, and thus, it went, week after week.until tonight.  
  
"They're beautiful," Marcus quipped as he sat on the edge of a stone wall, that had once belonged to a larger wall not that many months ago, the ruins of it scattered about his feet, as his back was pressed to one side and he gazed skyward.  
  
"What is," another Ranger, long blond hair, blue eyes, slim build like Marcus replied, paying more attention to the other side of the wall, that over saw the lower grounds of the city where the enemy would most likely attack from.they liked to attack at night, since they knew Humans did not have the same advantage in the darkness; but Marcus knew this and so more of the Minbari Rangers and Priest that insisted on fighting drew night shift, and Humans day, but all stood ready to fight if need be, and it had been needed many a time.  
  
"The stars, Peter, the star," Marcus sighed as he shifted and stood up stretching; he had hardly slept in months, but as a Ranger, this was common practice. "They're especially beautiful tonight," he smiled, still keeping his gaze skyward.  
  
Peter looked over his shoulder at his friend, "are you alright or are you going dramatic on me again?" he grinned.  
  
"A little of both, I'm afraid," Marcus smiled back. "Do you know what tonight is?"  
  
"Hmmm.Tuesday?"  
  
"No.I mean, yes, it's Tuesday, but that's not what I meant. Do you know what this day.err night.'is'?"  
  
Peter thought about it, "No, but I bet you're going to tell me," he smirked.  
  
Marcus shook his head, "On Earths Calendar it's December 24th..Christmas Eve."  
  
Peter looked a little shocked, "No way.really?" he asked, startled by the revelation. Then he snorted instead of sighed, "go figure. I guess without all the holiday trappings about I didn't realize. You think any of the rest know?" he asked, referring to the other Humans that were risking their lives in a war that could too easily say was not theirs, but was.they were Anla'Shoc.Rangers. This 'was' their fight.the fight to have the right to live and die for the One; well they were proving it.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so. Perhaps it's better if we don't tell them," Marcus commented. "Things have been depressing enough without telling them its Christmas Eve."  
  
It was Peter's turn to go rest on the wall as Marcus took up Peter's spot, overseeing the city down below. "You know, I remember reading in one of my ancient history texts, an Earth text book, that during one of Earths.big wars, that on Christmas Eve, a miracle occurred."  
  
Marcus smiled, "Oh, what kind of miracle, a Choir of Angels appeared and sung the troops to sleep and peace was found the very next day?" he added, a touch of cynicism in his voice.  
  
"Ah, no.not quiet. If I recall the story right, it was Christmas Eve and both sides were preparing for a midnight strike, when suddenly music filled the air. Seems someone got the bright idea to play a recording or something, and the sound filled the air. Both sides were reminded of what night it was they were going to be killing upon and I guess decided that it wasn't right, and no attack came.for a few days anyway."  
  
It was Marcus' turn to snort, "Well, since Christmas has no meaning to the Minbari, I doubt that's going to happen here," he replied, then looked across the way to the large mountain that stood almost to the right of the entire city, and the vast cave opening, high up, that also overlooked the city, and where many official announcements were made, due to the unique structure of the cave and it's tunnels and material make up.it carried sound like a natural speaker. It was also where Neroon and the other Warrior Clan leaders were at this very night, according to one of Marcus's sources.  
  
"Yeah, I know.but hey, you brought it up," Peter grinned, then saw once more the melancholy that was affecting his friend this night. "Marcus," he asked gently, this time getting up to stand next to his friend.  
  
"I'm okay, Peter. Like I said.it's Christmas Eve. It was my Mother's favorite Holiday, and every night the family would gather for small dinner, since the big one was on Christmas Day, and afterwards, we'd." he chuckles, "We'd sing.didn't matter if we could carry a tune or what, Mother made us 'all' sing, even my Father.the man couldn't carry a tune with a bucket," he added, then sighed. "It's been a while since Christmas even registered with me," he said in a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marcus," Peter replied, placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Its okay, Peter. It's just." he got a shy bashful smile on his face as he looked way toward the mountain; "I had hoped to spend this night differently.but." he shrugged.  
  
"Well, sadly there is nothing we can do about it," Peter said, patting Marcus on the back, believing he understood what his friend was telling him. "Until someone backs down, war will continue.  
  
"I just don't understand it. Why doesn't Neroon accept Delenn's request for peace talks. The bloody sod knows better, he said so himself."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When he came to visit me in Medlab after the Denn'sha," Marcus replied, his eyes still fixed in the distance.  
  
"Well, perhaps he needs a reminder," Peter teased.  
  
"You know.your right," Marcus replied seriously. Then before Peter could react, Marcus leaped over the side of the wall.a very long drop, in which the dexterous and skilled Ranger, hopped the outlaying stones all the way to the bottom and vanished into the night.  
  
"Oh shit," Peter groaned, knowing that somehow he'd get blamed for this.  
  
***********  
  
Neroon and the other Clan Leaders were gathered around a large table that had a 3-D map of the city, in which displayed all forces, Ranger/Religious Caste, Worker Caste (hopefully neutral) and Warrior Caste.  
  
"I don't understand why we don't just come down from the east and be done with it," Zakoren or the Night Walkers growled.  
  
"Besides the fact that they 'know' of the eastern pass, it would mean an all out slaughter which could drawn in more innocent."  
  
"There are no innocent," Zakoren growled. "They are either with us or against us."  
  
Neroon took in a deep breath, trying to keep his patients with the blood thirsty Clan Leader and to stay off a headache. "The objective is 'not' to kill.Zakoren, but to subdue and have our 'clansmen' submit," he pointed out again.  
  
"They won't submit so long as there are Humans mingled within to taint their views."  
  
"Enough," Neroon growled, showing that his own patience was running thinner than before. He was really becoming tired of Zakoren's anti-human views as he himself had come to appreciate humans more.especially one beautiful green eyed Ranger. But the others were slow to convention and he was doing everything he could short of getting ousted from his station as Caste leader to change their minds and open peace talks, but it was a slow and painful process. Painful because each day brought more conflicts in which someone else might die..Marcus might die, yet if he moved too fast, he'd be removed from his station and the one who takes his place might be Zakoren and then there would never be peace.only blood. Neroon was sure that he was close to his goal, as the other leaders were becoming weary also of seeing and hearing of their Minbari brothers and sisters dying, as well as of the courage and skill of the humans that stand bravely on the battlefield, side by side with the Religious Caste Minbari.it was a sight to see, Human and Minbari fighting as one and not against one another.  
  
"Zakoren, is it not bad enough that we have broken over a thousand years of tradition, by killing Minbari with our own hands.why do you seek to destroy even more of what we are by wishing to demolish the Religious Caste and the Anla'shoc?" he challenged.  
  
Before the Night Walker leader could reply one of Neroon's guards entered the chamber and bowed. "My apologies, Shai Alyt, but there is a.Anla'Shoc here," the servant states, a bit miffed at the event. "He says he comes under the banner of Valen's peace and requests an audience with you under the terms set forth by Valen himself in the beginning."  
  
Neroon was surprised that Delenn had invoke the ancient ways to send a messenger and to assure said messenger was safe from harm. Neroon was about to reply, but he noted there was something else."speak," he ordered, wanting to know what troubled his servant.  
  
"It's a.Human Anla'Shoc," the servant replied rather quietly.  
  
"Of all the nerve," Zakoren growled.  
  
"I must admit, either she is daring or her Anla'Shoc is a brave fool," Natora of the Moon Shields added.  
  
"Send him forth and assure him all rights given under the banner of Valen 'will' be observed," Neroon stated, making sure all those around him knew he was serious and if any Leader tried to act against the Ranger, there would be consequences.  
  
Neroon then stood straight, looking ever the fierce Warrior and dignified leader, as he waited for the Ranger to enter. There was a small part of him that hoped just 'which' Ranger it was, and knew there was a great deal of chance, since Marcus was Delenn's favorite.not that he could blame her, for Marcus was his favorite also. The doors the chamber opened and Neroon took note with silent joy that it was indeed Marcus Cole that strode down the vast halls, looking regal as well as a primed Mebel, sleek and beautiful all with a slim compactness that hides their true power and ferociousness.Marcus was a warrior 'not' to be toyed with, and pity the fool that did.  
  
It took a great deal of effort not to smile as Marcus entered the room, no sign of fear or concern that he had just walked into the Mebel's den, with the head of each pride staring at him like he was their next meal. No, he looked calm, confident and determined. "I bid they well, Minsa'hat's," Marcus greeted with a respectful bow, then bowed to Neroon, "Shai Alyt Neroon."  
  
"You wished to speak to me, Anla'Shoc Cole," Neroon replied formally, pleased with Marcus' manners. He couldn't but help notice that Marcus looked weary and knew that the Ranger probably had not slept much since the bloodshed had begun.neither had Neroon.  
  
"Yes, Shai Alyt.alone if I may," Marcus asked daringly. He knew the others would believe that Delenn had sent him, and he knew she was going to be royally pissed when she found out that he was here.  
  
Neroon, who had already shut off the map that had been displayed earlier, stepped way from the table, "That is acceptable," he replied, ignoring the Night Walker leader's glares. Neroon then looked at the others, "If you would please excuse us?" he said, his eyes firm in that there would be no discussion on the matter, yet Zakoren didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"You would be alone with a possible assassin?" he growled in astonishment.  
  
"Anla'Shoc Cole, can you swear upon your honor that you mean me no harm, as you have requested the banner of Valen's peace and have bound yourself to such yourself," Neroon asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I do swear," Marcus replied sincerely, glad to see that Neroon had trusted him.  
  
"And you honestly would take the word of a human?" Zakoren snarls.  
  
"Of 'this human' I would," Neroon snaps back. "I am quiet familiar with Anla'Shoc Cole's honor and I highly recommend you not question it, for though he does not stand with us, he has 'earned' 'my' respect," Neroon then states firmly, knowing that he may have jeopardized some of his position, but he would not stand idle and let anyone question Marcus' honor; not so long as there was breath in his body.  
  
"I can not believe what I am hearing," Zakoren gasped and looks at the others who look startled, though to Neroon's pleasure, not angered like the Night Walker's leader. Even Taza of the Wind Swords looked weary of this war and remained silent.  
  
"Believe it, now leave," he ordered.  
  
Marcus waited in silence as the others left before approaching Neroon. "First of all, I should tell you, I'm here on my own.Delenn did 'not' send me," he tells him.  
  
Neroon looks at Marcus trying to figure him out, "Then 'why' are you here, if not by Delenn's request?"  
  
"I needed to speak with you, Neroon. Warrior to Warrior, hoping dearly that we can forgo the political mambo-jumbo. The fighting has to end," he states firmly.  
  
"Marcus," Neroon states more gently then perhaps was expected, "I 'am' trying, but if I push too hard and too fast, I will be removed as Shai Alyt and the next leader of the Caste may 'want' war. The Minsa'hat are stubborn, but I believe I am close to persuading them that this blood feud is not worth it. You just have to give me more time."  
  
"Time is something we don't have," Marcus countered. "With each day, the Shadows grow stronger as we grow weaker. With each day more and more people die, Minbari, Human alike. With each day the pain and suffering drives a deeper wedge between the Castes; already it may be too late, but it must stop."  
  
"Marcus." Neroon tried to say, but he was gently yet firmly grabbed by the arm.  
  
"Come on," Marcus ordered and marched Neroon in the direction of the open way that led to the view of the city. "Look," he said, pointing to the city before them.  
  
"Only months ago this city was beautiful, now it is scarred and torn, soon it will be no more."  
  
"Enough," Neroon snapped, but not totally angry at Marcus and moved way from the Human back inside to the inner chamber. He didn't need to see more of the broken city or be reminded that more and more cities were going to meet the same fate soon enough.he just didn't.  
  
Marcus remained where he was, overseeing the vast city, and heard the echoes or pikes clashing.there was another battle happening, even as he stood here and pleaded for peace. Marcus knew that the strike had been preplanned, that Neroon didn't just suddenly order it, nor did Valen's peace cover anyone but the messenger.a messenger that should be down below protecting his brother and sisters and not here making foolish attempts at the impossible.  
  
He felt the heavy burden of war and death upon his shoulders and fell heavy against the wall, his back stinging in consequence, and choked back the cry of frustration that he felt within. He looked up into the clear sky and stared at the single star that shined so brightly it provided better light than the nearby moon. He was overcome with emotion and closed his eyes and recalled his mother's voice, in which he still used to sooth him in troubled times.  
  
*********  
  
Neroon was by the chamber door where he was about to call forth an escort to make sure Marcus safely left, not trusting the Night Walker Leader, when suddenly his ears twitched.there was a voice filling the halls with sound.a sweet and stirring sound.  
  
Silent night, Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
  
Down below in the city, where the acoustic vents from the mountain side opened, a voice flowed out over the city, and those not engaged in battle stopped what they were doing, being running for cover or hiding in their homes, and stopped to listen.  
  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
  
The Minsa'hat's stood down the hall of the great chamber, some silent, others arguing.like Zakoren, when Taza of the Wind Swords shushed them and told them to listen.  
  
Silent night, Holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from Heaven afar  
  
Farther in the city, as the others who were not fighting had gone silent, those who were also became aware of the angelic voice that filled the night sky, and soon, as if by some magic, stopped fighting and listened.  
  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,  
Christ, the Savior is born!  
Christ, the Savior is born!  
  
Neroon had gone moved back to where he believed he thought the sound was coming from and truly was surprised to see it was Marcus; his eyes closed, his face at peace, and a gentle smile upon his lips as he did so.  
  
"Marcus?" Neroon called out before he thought better of it, brining a stop the velvet voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Singing," Marcus said as he moved from the wall, unaware that his voice was being carried along with Neroon's all throughout the mountain and the city, due to their location. "It was a song my Mother would sing every Christmas Eve," he smiled gently, yet sadly.  
  
"Christmas.Eve?"  
  
"It's a Earth holiday.tonight is Christmas Eve. Suffice to say, it's a celebration of peace, joy and love and on Christmas Day, which is tomorrow, we celebrate life as well. There is more, but that sums it up. It is also why I came here on my own to ask for peace, Neroon."  
  
"I also want peace, Marcus," Neroon replied sincerely. "It's just not."  
  
"The right time," Marcus replied, his voice sounding sad and almost defeated. "Well, when will it be the right time, Neroon? When more of our brothers and sisters lay dead in the streets? When the Shadows overrun this world as we needlessly turn away from a common threat? When?" Marcus asks, his voice rising in tone, and thus spreading throughout the city even more so.  
  
Marcus then moves a step toward Neroon, "Someone has to take a stand, take the risk for what is right, Neroon. Someone has to lead the way."  
  
"I am trying." Neroon attempted to reply.  
  
"It has gone way past trying," Marcus growls and pulls his denn'bok and extends it. "It is time to do," he said and tosses it on the ground by Neroon's feet. "No more," Marcus states firmly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"My denn'bok is at your feet Neroon. I will no longer draw the blood of my kin, be it Human or Minbari. You can either strike me down with your own, or you can join me in saying, no more. That as of tonight, the bloodshed ends. That as of tonight we once more focus on what is important.life. So what will it be, Neroon?"  
  
**********  
  
Farther away, Peter looked up and saw what Marcus had done and heard what he said. He looked at his opponent, a young Minbari that was equivalent to his own age, also staring up and watching. Peter tossed down his pike, "He's right, no more," he called out. Soon all around him, other Rangers followed suit.  
  
*********  
  
Before Neroon could answer, the sound of clattering metal filled the air and Neroon moved to the walled off edge and looked below, he could see Rangers all over following Marcus' lead, as well as Warrior Caste members look up at him, for their lead. Neroon saw this phenomenon and felt its pull; it was a sign. He drew his denn'bok and extended it much like Marcus had done, then he too threw his down at Marcus' feet. "You are as wise as you are beautiful," Neroon said, a deep smirk upon his face, seeing Marcus' reaction to being called beautiful.  
  
*********  
  
The young Minbari having seen his Shai Alyt toss his own pike down looked at the Ranger before him, then back up, then around him. "It is enough," he stated and tossed his own pike down at Peter's feet. He then looked at the Human, "I did not understand the strange words, but the spirit of peace was strong within it and it fits this night, Human.  
  
"It does indeed," Peter grinned, amazed that Marcus had brought about almost the same miracle he had described to him. //I hope better,// he dearly wished, for he like those around him were tired of this fight.  
  
***********  
  
Marcus laughed and blushed, "That's an awful bold statement coming from you," he relied.  
  
"But a true one indeed," Neroon said, as he stepped over the pikes at his feet so he could stand before Marcus; reaching out and caressing his face with the back of his right hand. "If I had ever had doubts, I do no longer," he grinned tenderly, "That you Marcus Cole are Id'minbari."  
  
Marcus blushed, yet he was moved by Neroon's words and touch, for he cared deeply for this warrior and had long since wanted to get to know him better. Seeing this was his chance, he reached out and cupped Neroon' face with his right hand, "I think you're rather special too.for Id'human," he teased, then laughed when he saw Neroon's eyes grow wide then narrow. "After all, if Minbari souls are born to Humans, than suffice to say, that human souls get born to Minbair.thus."  
  
"Thus making us one," Neroon finished for him. Then he leaned in and did what he had wanted to do many months ago, he kissed his precious Marcus, deeply, passionate, and lovingly.  
  
*************  
  
The kiss was warm, tender and full of passion. "Keep that up and I'm going to insist you take me home," Marcus chuckled in a deep whisper as he stepped back and looked at his mate for the last fifty years of his life.  
  
"We can't go yet, Am'Sheal, the ceremony is about to begin, and you know William will be more than disappointed if you and I are not here," Neroon replied also in a whisper, his free hand threading through Marcus' short soft white hair, another outward sign of his age and that their time together drew nearer to a close.  
  
"Yes, he would be," Marcus sighed, "so stop being such a tease," Marcus warned and slapped the hand that had slipped under his white robes, the robes of a Alyt/Anla'Shoc, with the sash of the Enti'Zha. "Besides, I think they are going to begin and I would like to sit down."  
  
Neroon gave a playful smile, to cover his growing concern for his aging husband. He pointed to a chair and smirked when Marcus shook his head no, and gave him a slight push; still strong enough to make Neroon shift and plop into the wide comfortable chair, allowing Marcus to sit on his lap. "This isn't very dignified," Neroon commented as he laughed.  
  
"I'm too old to give a damn," Marcus replied, a mischievous smile upon his age worn face. He sighed and made himself comfortable, resting his head on Neroon's temple, so he could see the proceedings. "Who ever thought I was starting a tradition," he snickered. "I only sang that song because it was my Mother's favorite and now."  
  
"Now it along with the celebration of peace, joy and love, are held in ceremony, honoring the peace 'you' brought to us, Marcus. Had you not done so, we would still have been fighting and not ready to face the Shadows when they struck; but we were ready and we won.we are here today because of you."  
  
"It wasn't just me," Marcus clarified. "It wasn't just you.the need for peace filled that night, we were merely its catalyst and allowed everyone to take the step that was in their hearts.that's all.nothing.more," he yawned.  
  
Neroon caressed his love's hair once more, taking note that Marcus became more and more tired with each passing day.  
  
"Well, I do not think history will agree with you," Neroon smiled lovingly.  
  
"Hmm, whatever," Marcus quipped. "The children love it, for Minbari have adopted the tradition of gift giving," he smirked. "I know our children and grandchildren love it."  
  
"Yes, they do. But they are also taught that the gifts they give are symbolic to the gift of peace that you gave us, just as they are taught that we celebrate because of the life we gained because of that peace."  
  
"Hmm, yep, that's what you tell them. I still think it's a good excuse to party," Marcus chuckled, knowing his mate knew he was simply teasing him. Then the laugh settled. "You've given me a wonderful life Neroon, I couldn't ask for anything more."  
  
Marcus had been talking like this a lot recently and it bothered Neroon. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"No.why do you say it as if you're."  
  
"Leaving?" Marcus finished for his love and shifted to look at him. "I feel it, Love. This will be my last Christmas."  
  
Neroon cupped his beloved's pale wrinkled face, which still was beautiful to him, who hardly appeared aged compared to Marcus, "I do not want you to leave," he said desperately, his heart aching at the thought.  
  
Marcus cupped his love's hand in his, "I do not wish to go either, but.it is not up to me anymore," he smiled softly. "But don't worry, I'll wait for you," he added, then pointed to the star that was just breaking through the evening sky that held predominate in the Minbari sky, "right over there. I'll not only be waiting for you, but I'll be watching over you as well."  
  
"You have been everything an more to me as well, Mala," Neroon whispered. "But I 'could' ask for more time with you. It is the one thing that I truly think is an unfair exchange.human souls burn so brightly yet for such a short period.and Minbari."  
  
"Live long and had forgotten how to shine," Marcus states, knowing his love's mind so well, he could finishes just about any sentence Neroon started. "Well, unfair or not, that is the way. But 'we' humans.males and females get to bare children.so, it kind of works out."  
  
Neroon laughs, "Minbari women bare children too, but I know what you mean. You gave me three strong children to share the rest of my path with until I can join you, beloved.I just." Neroon could not hold back the hurt of possible loss.  
  
"Shh, it's not going to be tonight or tomorrow night," Marcus whispered, snuggling farther into his love's arms. "I wouldn't do that, to you or our children. This is supposed to be a celebration of peace, love and life, I wouldn't mar it by dying," he chuckled, suppressing another yawn. "Now hush, William is coming out.  
  
Both older men became silent as they turned to see a tall slim male, with long flowing black hair with the hint of a bonecrest, move forward, holding a silver candle, surrounded by several others who held white candles that were lit. All were dressed in white, as was everyone this night. The small procession moved to the edge of the vast open cavern entrance and stopped. Then one by one, each of the candle bearers snuffed out their light, and down below among the people, one by one light everywhere went out.all said one.  
  
"Remind me again, where the candle things come from?" Marcus whispered so very softly to Neroon, aware that if they spoke too loudly they would be heard.  
  
"It's symbolic. You are the light that came into the darkness, and thus only the one candle is kept lit. Once William sings, the lights will go back on, one at a time, symbolizing how the people listened and followed you out of the night."  
  
"Leave it to Minbari to take something simple and make it complex," Marcus quipped every so softly. Then his attention was taken as a soft melodic voice filled the air, and words written eons ago, to represent another time of peace, and hope, flowed freely once more.  
  
"You are my light, Marcus Cole, never forget that," Neroon breathed out before kissing his beloved.  
  
"As you are mine," Marcus replied. "Merry Christmas, Neroon."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Marcus Cole."  
  
THE END I hope you liked it, and a very Merry Christmas from me to you! 


End file.
